La nostra vita di distanza
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: Sabemos lo que sucedio en Luna Nueva gracias a Bella, pero que paso con la familia Cullen todo el tiempo que no estuvieron en Forks? Esta historia esta contada desde uno de los personajes mas relevantes de la histiria desde el punto de vista de Jasper...


_Hola a todas... _

_Bueno aqui les traigo esta historia que comparto con _**Ckamilafanstwilight  
**_Es la historia de New Moon desde èl punto de vista de para mi uno de los  
personajes mas importantes de este libro que es Jasper, habla de como fue  
que sucedieron las cosas, desde su ataque hacia Bella, hasta que todos  
regresaron de Volterra._

_Bueno pues espero les guste, para que sepan tambien hay un Alice POV de la  
historia... .net/s/5590543/1/ no se si salga el link, pero  
por si no ... w w w. f a n f i c t i o n . c o m .n e t / s / 5 5 9 0 5 4 3 / 1 /  
sin espacios por supuesto..._

**Desclaimer:**

**Pues aki es donde admito que lamentablemente los personajes de Crepusculo no son mios que son de Meyer y tambien hago constar que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos, mas sin embargo yo soy pobre, hago esto sin fines de lucro... Pero se ke algun dia Jasper sera toditito mioooo!!... bueno me voy, les dejo el capi cuidensen y hasta la proxima!!**

**

* * *

**

PREFACIO.

En cuanto Alice colgó y mi cerebro le dio significado a sus palabras _"solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo"_ y estas tuvieron sentido, un dolor demasiado grande, hondo y profundo traspaso mi ser y me lleno de la mas absoluta ira que jamás había experimentado, la furia me sobrepaso y me abalance sobre Rosalie, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, arrinconándola en la pared de la cocina con mis manos alrededor de su cuello después de grandes estruendos y varios muros derribados.

"Óyeme bien Rosalie, si algo le pasa a mi esposa en Italia por tu culpa, tu vida no será suficiente para pagar por tu error" – le dije bufando y gruñendo a la vez que iba apretando cada vez mas su cuello con mis manos. Vi como Emmett trataba de lanzarse sobre mí cuando Carlisle y Esme lo detuvieron, al parecer ellos también estaban dolidos por la decisión que habían tomado Edward y Alice por culpa de Rosalie.

"- ¿Mi culpa? – pregunto Rose con la voz llena de incredulidad, pero se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle, que a mi no me engañaba en lo mas mínimo ya que podía sentir a la perfección sus emociones "– Si fuiste tú quien ataco a la humana, provocando que Edward la dejara y por consecuente que ella tratara de suicidarse" – dijo en un vano intento de culparme a mi. Esto acabo de llenarme de rabia y fui apretando un poco más su cuello. Sentía la preocupación de Carlisle y el dolor de Esme, pero en este momento y ante la perspectiva de perder a la razón de mi existencia, de perder a mi Alice poco me importaba lo que los demás sintieran.

"- Si Rosalie yo ataque a la humana, pero lo mío fue por instinto, pero tú, tú le hablaste a Edward por egoísta por pensar solo en tu bienestar, tú y tú egoísmo no solo están a punto de matar a Edward sino que también a Bella y a mi Alice… - cuando dije el nombre de mi esposa, me dolió el alma" – Solo te digo algo, pídele, ruégale a Dios, al diablo o a quien sea que quieras que Alice regrese sana y salva, porque sino créelo que sufrirás tanto que me rogaras de rodillas que te mate para ya no sentir tanto dolor y tanta pena" – le dije lleno de odio, certeza y convicción en mi voz.

"- No te tengo miedo" – contesto – mátame si quieres eso no te regresara a Alice si es que los Vulturi acaban con ella" – me dijo, desafiándome. Estúpida, ella no tenia idea de lo que yo era capaz de hacerle. Utilice mi don y la llene de miedo, angustia y culpa.

"- No, no lo haz entendido hermanita" – dije sarcásticamente – si Alice no regresa no solo cargaras en tu conciencia con la muerte de Edward, Bella y Alice, sino también la de tu querido Emmett y de quien se ponga en mi camino para protegerte, ya que veras morir a tu esposo ante tus ojos y sin que puedas hacer nada. – dije apretando aún mas su cuello y aventándola contra la pared mas cercana que se derrumbo cuando el cuerpo de Rosalie choco contra ella, podía sentir a la perfección la rabia de Emmett así como oír sus gruñidos, y sin dudarlo un segundo me puse en poción de ataque.

* * *

_Bueno ya acabaron.. digamne..._

_¿Que les parecio el capi? ¿bueno?¿malo?_

_pliss dejen rew para saber su opinion... :D_

_las kiere Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock_


End file.
